


Owed

by sarcasticsra



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Gen, Poetry, There's A Tag For That, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticsra/pseuds/sarcasticsra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does it count as sacrifice when it feels like deja vu?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owed

**Author's Note:**

> This started out being about Vex and Grog's deaths and subsequent revivals but then it kind of snowballed into a whole thing about love, sacrifice, and what the hell is going on with Percy.
> 
> Also, villanelles hurt my brain.

Here’s to facing death and waking up anew  
With enduring greed and endless pride  
And oh, the many debts one does accrue

The shadows glower and cleave to him like glue  
The monster lurks beside in all the times he’s lied  
Here’s to facing death and waking up anew

An intrinsic sacrifice born just before, a preview  
As a champion is put forth and raven eyed  
And oh, the many debts one does accrue

The shadows are deeper and colder as he falls through  
A demon from within that will never be satisfied  
Here’s to facing death and waking up anew

Does it count as sacrifice when it feels like deja vu?  
A martyr without a cause--well, one will be supplied  
And oh, the many debts one does accrue

The world is at an angle, the perspective set askew  
Love and loss are threaded, neither to be denied  
Here’s to facing death and waking up anew  
And oh, the many debts one does accrue


End file.
